jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
OMEGA TRIBE
OMEGA TRIBE ('''Stylized as ΩMEGA TRIBE) (オメガトライブ), was a Japanese project adult-oriented rock band that was active throughout the 1980s and 1990s. The project was produced by Fujita Koichi. As mentioned in KAMISAMI KONG DJ SPECIAL (カマサミ・コング・DJスペシャル), Kamisami Kong gave the band the name "Omega Tribe" because he wanted something "futuristically primitive", and that "can help them lead the way into tomorrow without losing the richness of yesterday".1 Members SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE *Sugiyama Kiyotaka (杉山清貴; Lead Vocals) *Takashima Shinji (高島信二; Guitar) *Yoshida Kenji (吉田健二; Guitar)* *Nishihara Toshitsugu (西原俊次; Keyboard) *Ohshima Takao (大島孝夫; Bass) *Hiroishi Keiichi (廣石恵一; Drums) . *Left in April of 1985. 1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE/CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE *Carlos Toshiki (ルロス・トシキ; Lead Vocals) *Takashima Shinji (高島信二; Guitar) *Nishihara Toshitsugu (西原俊次; Keyboard) *Kurokawa Mitsuya (黒川照家; Guitar)* *Joey McCoy (ジョイ・マッコイ; Backing Vocals/Chorus) . *Left in March of 1988. Deconstructed ΩMEGA by Mints Entertainment (DOME) *Mikami Satoshi (三上哲; Lead Vocals) *Takashima Shinji (高島信二; Guitar) *Nishihara Toshitsugu (西原俊次; Keyboard) *Bannai Seiichi (坂内聖一; Bass) *Ikeda Michihisa (池田通久; Drums) BRAND NEW ΩMEGA TRIBE/BNΩT *Arai Masahito (新井正人; Vocals) WEATHER SIDE *Takatori Hideaki (高取秀明; Lead Vocals) *Takashima Shinji (高島信二; Guitar) *Nishihara Toshitsugu (西原俊次; Keyboard) Discography Singles *1983.04.21 SUMMER SUSPICION '''(SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1983.10.21 ASPHALT LADY (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1984.01.21 Kun no HEART WA MARINE BLUE (君のハートはマリンブルー) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1984.10.21 RIVERSIDE HOTEL (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1985.03.06 Futari no Natsu no Monogatari NEVER ENDING SUMMER (ふたりの夏物語) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1985.05.29 SILENCE ga Ippai (サイレンスがいっぱい) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1985.11.07 GLASS no PALM TREE (ガラスのPALM TREE) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1986.05.01 Kimi wa 1000% (君は1000%) (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1986.08.07 Super Chance (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1986.10.15 Cosmic Love (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1987.07.15 Miss Lonely Eyes (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1987.11.08 Stay girl Stay pure (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1988.04.06 DOWN TOWN MYSTERY (“DAYLIGHT”VERSION) *1988.08.10 AQUAMARINE no mama de ite (アクアマリンのままでいて) (CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1988.11.10 Reiko (CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1989.07.21 Doshite suki to itte Kurenai no (どうして好きといってくれないの) (CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1989.09.05 Hana no Furu Gogo (花の降る午後) (CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1990.06.25 Toki wa Kagero (時はかげろう) (CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1992.05.01 Megamitachi ni Aeru hi (女神たちに逢える日) (DOME) *1993.08.02 Ai sanakute iikara (愛さなくていいから) (BNΩT) *1994.01.25 Marry Me (BNΩT) *1994.04.21 Kaze wo Daite (風を抱いて) (WEATHER SIDE) *1994.09.21 Ii no sa, Kimi no mama de (いいのさ、君のままで) (WEATHER SIDE) *1995.05.19 Natsu dakara (夏だから) (WEATHER SIDE) Studio Albums *1983.09.21 AQUA CITY (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1984.03.21 River's Island (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1984.12.21 NEVER ENDING SUMMER (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1985.07.01 ANOTHER SUMMER (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1985.12.11 FIRST FINALE (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1986.07.23 Navigator (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1987.02.04 Crystal Night (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1988.04.06 DOWN TOWN MYSTERY (CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1989.02.08 be yourself (CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1989.09.21 BAD GIRL (CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1990.07.25 natsuko (CARLOS TOSHIKI & OMEGA TRIBE (CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1992.05.21 DOME (DOME) *1994.02.10 Beach Hippies (BNΩT) *1995.05.20 Driving A Go Go (WEATHER SIDE) *1994.10.21 HAPPY GO LUCKY (WEATHER SIDE) *1995.06.21 30℃ (WEATHER SIDE) Live Albums *1986.03.30 Live Emotion (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1991.04.10 The Graduate Live (1986 ΩMEGATRIBE/CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *2012.06.05 SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & OMEGA TRIBE SUMMER SUSPENSION Futari no Natsu Monogatari Kun no HEART wa MARINE BLUE 12CD-1061N Special Edition (杉山清貴 & オメガトライブ サマーサスピション ふたりの夏物語 君のハートはマリンブルー 12CD-1061N Special Edition) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) Best Hits Albums *1984.06.10 KAMISAMI KONG DJ SPECIAL (カマサミ・コング・DJスペシャル) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1985.10.23 Single's History (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1989.12.21 OMEGA TRIBE BEST REMIX (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1991.02.21 Good-bye OmegaTribe 1983-1991 (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1991.07.21 Dear, Summer Lovers (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1991.11.21 Love Story Of Harvor View (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1992.03.21 The Greatest Hit Anogoro no Watashi e.... (The Greatest Hit あの頃の私へ....) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1993.07.21 SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & OMEGA TRIBE SINGLE COLLECTION 1983〜1985 (杉山清貴&オメガトライブ シングル・コレクション 1983〜1985) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *1998.06.21 SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & OMEGA TRIBE CORE BEST TRACKS (杉山清貴&オメガトライブ CORE BEST TRACKS) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *2004.02.11 THE OMEGA TRIBE (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *2005.07.27 Kyuukyoku no BEST! 1986 OMEGA TRIBE/CARLOS TOSHIKI & OMEGA TRIBE (究極のベスト！ 1986オメガトライブ/カルロス・トシキ&オメガトライブ) (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE/CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *2008.09.22 1986 OMEGA TRIBE/CARLOS TOSHIKI & OMEGA TRIBE SUPER BEST COLLECTION (1986オメガトライブ/カルロス・トシキ&オメガトライブ スーパーベスト・コレクション) (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE/CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *2009.06.24 PREMIUM BEST 1986 OMEGA TRIBE/CARLOS TOSHIKI & OMEGA TRIBE (プレミアム・ベスト 1986オメガトライブ/カルロス・トシキ&オメガトライブ)(1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE/CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *2009.xx.xx SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA/OMEGA TRIBE SUPER BEST (杉山清貴／オメガトライブ　スーパー・ベスト) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *2011.05.18 GOLDEN BEST☆THE OMEGA TRIBE (ゴールデン☆ベストTHE OMEGA TRIBE) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *2012.02.20 SUGIYAMA KYOTAKA OMEGA TRIBE BEST & BEST (杉山清貴 オメガトライブ ベスト&ベスト) (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *2012.07.17 The Other Side of The Omega Tribe (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) Compilation *1987.06.21 DJ SPECIAL (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE) CD-BOX *2002.03.06 EVER LASTING SUMMER COMPLETE S.KIYOTAKA&OMEGA TRIBE (SUGIYAMA KIYOTAKA & ΩMEGA TRIBE) *2005.03.09 1986 OMEGA TRIBE CARLOS TOSHIKI&OMEGA TRIBE COMPLETE BOX "Our Graduation" (1986 ΩMEGA TRIBE/CARLOS TOSHIKI & ΩMEGA TRIBE) Videos Category:Bands Category:Boy Bands Category:Inactive Category:J-Rock Category:New Music Category:VAP Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:1980 Debuts Category:1995 Disbanded